Como amas al Sol
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Fue probar ese gusto a sabiduría que Carlisle escondía en la cavidad de su boca, ese que Edward siempre amaba disfrutar. Edward/Carlisle; slash. Regalo para Jane y Pami.


**Disclaimer:** Supongo que sabes bien que no soy Meyer.

**Summary:** Fue probar ese gusto a sabiduría que Carlisle escondía en la cavidad de su boca, ese que Edward siempre amaba disfrutar. Slash;Edward&Carlisle.

**» Nota:** Hace mucho que no publicaba un slash. 30 personitas (o más) leyeron _Try Walking in my Shoes_, que era un slash de Edward&Jacob (tengo una manía fea de poner siempre a Edward primero) -Jacob&Edward. Y, bueno, admito que NO es mi pareja slash favorita. Así que vengo a traumar a la mayor cantidad de chicas slasheras posibles con mi último invento (?): **Edward/Carlisle.** Creo que es el claim slash que más me gusta (no, borren ese «creo». ES el claim que más me gusta) y el que más pudo pasar.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**» Nota 2:** Este va dedicado a Jane (**GothicCharm**) y a Pami (**Pami Li**), porque les gusta ese claim casi tanto como a mí. :3

* * *

_«Agárrame, como agarraste la vida_  
_cuando todos tus miedos volvieron a vivir»_

**Vampire Heart. (H.I.M)**

* * *

_(Ámame...)_

**Como amas al Sol**

**

* * *

**

Al principio de todo (del momento en que la sangre dejó de martillarle las venas. Desde ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que ya no podría llorar más, ni sonrojarse) Carlisle no se preguntaba si la soledad sería una buena compañera. Épico. No lo fue.

Y luego de que la muerte no llegó, después de tantas veces que le llamó a la puerta, la segunda (no) «oportunidad» le tomó en brazos. Cuando la vida se te ha escapado de las manos (esa vida que te permite dormir) hay una perspectiva distinta del mundo, y de ti mismo. Carlisle los sabe, _¿cierto, Carlisle?_ Lo sabes. Al principio no le importaba —lo ignoraba—. Era de mayor vitalidad esconderse de uno mismo, no matar a nadie, no sucumbir a la tentación, no ser lo que se es.

Pero hay veces, algunas, en que se te obliga a ir contra ti. Como ese grito de mujer, aquél día de 1918, mientras la muerte esperaba en la puerta para llevarse a esa madre desesperada, y a su hermoso y moribundo hijo. La mano del doctor fue sujeta por las de ella.

— ¡Sálvelo!

— Haré cuanto me sea posible.

— Ha de hacerlo. Incluso lo que los demás no pueden. Eso es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward.

Y eso fue suficiente.

Y le mordió el cuello suave, clavándole los dientes. Firme. Mientras la vida del joven le acariciaba los poros al despedirse.

Al igual que su humanidad.

(Sin darse cuenta que estaba ganando mucho más de lo que creía.)

Un poco más fuerte, sí, perforando la piel, Carlisle. Ahora las muñecas. Mientras la sangre se escurre, y los gritos mudos de Edward le llenan los oídos, el doctor piensa que ya no estará solo. ¡Ah!, y los tobillos, no lo olvides.

*** * ***

_¡Cállalos, Carlisle, cállalos! No quiero escucharlos, ¡cállalos!, _se toma la cabeza con brusquedad, cubriéndose los oídos, intentando que esos murmullos ajenos no le lleguen a la mente, no le pateen la cordura. Y el cabello se le apega al rostro, al igual que las rodillas al pecho.

_Edward, esto es parte de lo que eres, tú-_

_¡No quiero ser esto!, _grita. _¡No quiero escucharlos!_, solloza. _Me quiero morir, _sentencia.

_Yo…_, calla. No tiene nada que decir, más que un _Lo siento_.

_Cállense_, murmulla Edward, acurrucado en la esquina de la habitación, _cállense, no quiero oírlos. ¡Cállense! No quiero. Me quiero morir, me quiero morir. Mamá… papá… Mamá, ¿a qué me condenaste? ¡Cállense, les dije! No piensen… no. ¡No!_

_Edward, ¡contrólate! Tienes que aprender a dominar tu poder, a convivir con él._

Le toma una de sus manos, y la aleja de su cabeza, haciéndole que le mire. El pánico le ha teñido el rostro a Edward, la desesperación se escribe en su piel de mármol.

Y Carlisle lo abraza.

_Eres fuerte_, le dice_, eres fuerte como nadie. Tienes un don, Edward, un gran don. No le temas, no, domínalo. Sólo necesitas tiempo, sólo… sólo eso._

Poco a poco los brazos de Edward rodearon la figura de Carlisle, y se aferró a él como si con eso su vida humana pudiera ser como antes.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Edward lloró en sus brazos. Aquella fue la única vez que Carlisle faltó al trabajo.

*** * ***

La primera vez que decidieron que iban a fingir ser compañeros de piso, primos, tal vez, la cosa no fue la esperada. Supuestamente los humanos no pasan encerrados en un departamento las malditas veinticuatro horas del día, siete días de la semana. Pero esa era la realidad de Edward _Cullen_ ahora. Neófito era una palabra que le sentaba demasiado bien.

Con un sonido sordo, la puerta del departamento se abre antes del alba, y el doctor Carlisle Cullen entra a una velocidad humana. Y, luego, a una velocidad nada humana, llega junto a Edward.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunta. _¿Ha sido muy difícil?_

— No. Sólo estoy hambriento —responde secamente, sosteniéndose el puente de su nariz con los dedos; como si aquella acción pudiera librarle del olor a sangre que le corroía. Demasiado tentador para ser bueno.

— Lo siento. ¿Quieres salir de caza?

— No te disculpes, está bien, puedo soportarlo. Y sí, por favor —cordialidad, siempre. Ante todo. ¿Verdad, Edward?

Y silencio. A pesar de que el quemante calor recorría la garganta de Edward, no se movió; Carlisle tampoco lo hizo. Tal vez estaban demasiado absorbidos mirándose a los ojos. Quizás estaban diciéndose muchas cosas sin palabras. Puede ser eso, sí. Los labios de Edward se abren, pero no sale palabra alguna de ellos.

La mente de Carlisle está en blanco, y eso, de cierta forma, enfurece a Edward.

Pero entonces, demasiado rápido (incluso para un vampiro), la fría mano del doctor se posa sobre la mejilla del neófito. Y es tibio. Frío con frío. Vampiro con vampiro. Edward supone, sin mentir, que si fuera humano se habría sonrojado.

— Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, ¿verdad? —murmura Carlisle.

Edward sonríe. — Lo sé… Pero no es malo que me lo repitas.

Carlisle sonrió también, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, orgulloso, y sintiéndose, por primera vez, más útil ahí, en su casa (junto a Edward), que en el hospital, a pesar de todas esas vidas que había retenido, de todas esas veces que la muerte se había quedado con las ganas.

A Edward se le llenó un vacío con esa sonrisa. Una sensación extraña le acarició el estómago, lo desconocía. Carlisle le acaricio el pelo _(como a un niño),_ luego tocó sus mejillas _(como a un amigo)_, y, finalmente, le besó la frente _(como a un hijo)._ El neófito supo que si tuviera pulso, estaría malditamente acelerado.

Y él estaría más sonrojado aún.

— Vamos —dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano.

Pero Edward tardó en reaccionar unos segundos; tenía un poco grabadas las caricias del doctor para con él. Finalmente pestañeó, y se movió. Tomó la mano de Carlisle.

Y algo comenzó a cambiar desde ahí.

*** * ***

Primero fue la admiración. Edward no lo negaba, no era orgulloso, y solía decírselo a Carlisle repetidas veces. Ese _"me gustaría ser como tú"_ era una canción que se escuchaba repetidas veces. O tal vez un _"te envidio"_. Porque ese Edward ya-no-tan-neófito había creado un poco de control, pero jamás superaría ese autocontrol legendario de Carlisle, nunca.

Después fue el cariño fraternal. Se abrazaban cuando estaban deprimidos, se despeinaban repetidamente como un gesto amigable, se decían secretos, extrañaban su humanidad en conjunto. En verano —vacaciones, para Carlisle— pasaban todo el día juntos, cazando o leyendo. Carlisle le enseñaba a Edward lo conocimientos que él tenía.

Entonces llegó el piano _(regalo del cumpleaños veintidós de Edward)_. Y un poco de la melancolía de ambos se fue —sólo un poco—. Ahora Carlisle podía escuchar las suaves piezas de piano mientras disfrutaba un buen libro (que leía a Edward por sus pensamientos).

Y vino la amistad. O tal vez siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que Carlisle fue el que tuvo que sollozar esta vez sobre el hombro de Edward por no haber podido salvar una vida humana, para que se dieran cuenta. Y Edward le decía eso _"no fue tu culpa"._ Una y otra vez. Y una y otra vez Carlisle le respondió _"no pude salvarlo, no pude"._ Necesitaron tres horas en silencio para que el doctor volviera a una normalidad relativa. Edward no se sorprendió, Carlisle nunca había perdido un paciente, y sabe cuán débil es ante la vida de los humanos. Más cuando la vida que perdiste era la de un niño.

Y finalmente llegó… _aquello. _Ese calorcito que se le expandía por el cuerpo cuando veía al doctor. Esa sensación extraña que le correteaba las piernas. Aquella dificultad para tragar de vez en cuando. Esa urgencia por mirar a Carlisle. La sensación de vacío cuando él no estaba. Unas corrientes eléctricas que le dominaban cada vez que se tocaban. Y era extraño.

(Él no sabía si era bueno o malo.

La verdad, tampoco le importaba demasiado, de cierta forma.)

Edward quería preguntarle a Carlisle por qué se sentía así ahora, y también preguntarle si aquellas sensaciones eran recíprocas.

Pero se acobardó a última hora, simplemente no se atrevía. ¿Qué pensaría Carlisle de él?

*** * ***

Todo _aquello_ se desató esa noche, oscura y lluviosa. Carlisle llegó cabizbajo, silencioso, sin sonrisas. Edward lo conocía ya demasiado como para darse cuenta que nada bueno había pasado. Y temió lo peor, otra vez: había fallado. Había perdido un paciente.

_No he sido lo suficientemente rápido…_, pensaba Carlisle,_ soy un inútil._

— Carlisle —susurró Edward con voz contenida, para darle a conocer su paradero.

El doctor apareció en el umbral de la sala de estar, y se recostó en el marco de la puerta. Siempre mirando al suelo, nunca levantando la mirada. Quizás no se sentía digno de mirar a Edward. ¡Jesús! Era la segunda vez que fallaba. _Si hubiera sido más rápido…_

Edward se levantó del taburete del piano, y, a una velocidad normal para ellos, se dirigió a los brazos de Carlisle. Como siempre. Y le agarró fuerte. El rubio de a poco le correspondió.

Entonces Edward lo vio todo en la mente de Carlisle: una mujer en la morgue, con su corazón aún vivo; casi sin posibilidades de vivir. Él la había querido sacar de ahí, la había querido convertir. Pero cuando clavó los dientes en su cuello… ya era demasiado tarde. Carlisle sacó un profundo sollozo de su garganta, y su frente fue a dar con la de Edward.

— Me siento tan… —susurró— tan culpable e inútil.

— Carlisle, tú no…

— Es la segunda persona que pierdo, Edward —dijo secamente el doctor—. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

Y lo abrazó más fuerte. Edward pudo sentir perfectamente el cuerpo de Carlisle amoldado al suyo. Comenzó de nuevo con aquellas sensaciones, pero multiplicadas por mil. Era todo tan extraño y confuso… Y todo se puso peor cuando el doctor exhaló un profundo suspiro, y su aliento chocó contra los labios de Edward.

Él gruñó. Definitivamente no podía más.

(Y ahora menos le importaba si lo que sentía estaba bien o mal.)

Cogió el rostro de Carlisle entre sus manos, sin alejarse demasiado. Le miró decidido e intentando parecer inexpresivo, pero no pudo. O tal vez sí. Carlisle no pudo siquiera pestañear antes de tener los labios de Edward sobre los suyos. Y también fue raro. Como todo lo que les envolvía.

Ese calor que venía sintiendo de hace tiempo se transformó en llamaradas de fuego ardiente que recorrieron la piel de Edward con una deliciosa rapidez. Se sintió temblar completamente contra el cuerpo de Carlisle, y suspiró entre sus labios. Y no faltó mucho para que el doctor comenzara a corresponderle.

Aquella fue la primera vez que se descontrolaron. Aquella fue la segunda vez que Carlisle faltó al trabajo.

*** * ***

Nada parecía real, después de todo. Y continuó siendo así después de las semanas, los meses y los días soleados. Porque ya ambos sabían que la normalidad no se apiadaría de ellos y que, difícilmente, podrías regresar a su no-vida anterior.

Era como una ecuación mal hecha.

Las cosas al revés, y nada con orden. Porque eran todo y nada, mucho y poco, juventud y vejez. El _nunca_ y el _siempre_. Eran compañeros y amigos. Hermanos. Amantes. Eran piezas de un _puzzle_ que conformaba sus vidas (no estaría completa si el otro faltaba)_. _Porque eran como Dios y Adán, pero sin fruta prohibida. Porque no había prohibiciones para ellos, nunca. Ninguna. Ni siquiera besarse antes de ir al trabajo, y dejar los libros en el suelo mientras se descontrolaban —ya los ordenarían luego—. Tampoco era ese _"creo que te quiero" _entre beso y beso. Porque era espontáneo, era creado en el momento; como robarle besos a Edward mientras toca el piano, y que Carlisle no espere que él lo retenga, pero Edward lo hace y el doctor lo disfruta. Era ese placer culpable que les palpaba el corazón muerto cada vez que se tocaban.

Era abrazarse durante el día en los que no había ganas de salir. Salir a cazar (vale, tal vez no tomados de la mano) juntos, casi como antes. Fue todo y más.

Como probar ese gusto a sabiduría que Carlisle escondía en la cavidad de su boca, ese que Edward siempre amaba disfrutar. Arrancar esos malos recuerdos y cambiarlos. Escuchar los pensamientos de Carlisle mientras hacen el amor (si es que se puede llamar así. Finjamos que sí).

Y sencillamente son eso: Carlisle y Edward. Edward y Carlisle. Tal vez sea así para siempre (y no esos "siempre" donde las princesas son felices, éste "siempre" es de verdad). Y no les importa.

Porque la perspectiva de la eternidad se veía diferente cuando ese _"creo que te quiero"_ se transforma en el silencioso _"tú y yo, para siempre"._

(Después de todo, tienen toda la eternidad para practicar ese _"te quiero"_.)

_

* * *

_


End file.
